The functionality of individual computer systems may be dramatically enhanced by coupling stand-alone types of devices together in order to form a network. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool network resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and video teleconferencing. Moreover, computers which are coupled in a networking environment (such as LANs, WANs, and the Internet) can provide their users access to data and information from all over the world that is required to traverse cable networks before it reaches the user.
Cable networks may be employed to connect the devices that are connected to a network. In a network, there may be numerous individual cables, cable sockets and cable sub networks employed to connect the individual devices. Distinguishing between individual cables to determine which network devices are connected to a particular cable can be a daunting task. Discovering the physical cable topology is useful because many communication faults can be traced to a disconnected cable and socket.
In a networking environment, problems may arise that may affect the capacity of certain network connected devices to communicate with other network connected devices. In some cases, these problems may be related to the physical cabling component of the network infrastructure such as the cables and sockets that connect the network devices. In such cases identifying the particular cable or socket that is causing the problem may be difficult since there may be numerous potential problem sources that may require troubleshooting.